


Cache Cache

by Kataclysme



Series: AiIchi Love Collection [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, Good Aizen Sousuke, Hueco Mundo, Hueco Mundo Arc, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysme/pseuds/Kataclysme
Summary: Soulmates AU- Ichigo has a phrase tattooed on the palm of his wrist that his soul mate will say one day. But with the war against Aizen, and his great plan to free Orihime, it had slipped his mind.Who would have thought that his greatest enemy was also the only person he ever needed to live ?
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: AiIchi Love Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 283





	Cache Cache

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! 
> 
> Here's a not-so-small OS on what I love most in the world: Bleach and soul mates. 
> 
> An Aizen/Ichigo, so I hope you like it! If so, and if you haven't yet read my other Aizen/Ichigo, Red Resurreccion, I invite you to look at it ;)
> 
> Enjoy your reading !

Ichigo had words, beautiful words that were written in an absolutely fluid cursive writing, which gently swirled around his wrist. 

His soul mate was a simple phrase. 

"Do you have any idea how handsome you are? It distracts me."

He had no idea who could get a sentence like that out of him. His father had told him that his soul mate would utter this phrase when he would be in love with him. And most importantly, he realized it in the middle of a math class when he was still young, his soul mate was a man. 

He wasn't too shocked by it, basically. Love is love, as his father used to say, there was nothing we could do about it. He had a mark of a soul mate, and he already considered himself frankly happy and lucky. 

He was just wondering who'd say it. For years, that had been his main concern. He'd been out with a couple of boys, but none of them had said the words. 

To never influence his companion, he would mask his mark. Ichigo used to wear a very tight black fabric bracelet, which made it impossible to read even the smallest letter of his brand. 

And then there had been the Hollows, Rukia who had given him her power, he had to fight and save her from certain execution, and this soul mate story had completely slipped his mind. He had too much to handle. The Vizards, the Arrancars, and Orihime who had just been kidnapped. 

Ichigo always had his wrist wrapped in the black cloth band, even there, in front of Sosūke Aizen, in the heart of his castle of Las Noches. Sosūke was sitting on a Sekkiseki throne, dominating the room. He was all dressed in white, the only colours he wore were the black of his shoes, the brown of his wavy hair, and the icy brown of his eyes shining with intelligence. 

He was letting some of his reaitsu leak out, and his zanpakuto was resting, in his sheath, carelessly resting against the arm of the throne. Ichigo had just entered the deserted room. Behind the throne of the treacherous Shinigami, a wide and high opening in the wall let us see the plain night-blue sky of the Hueco Mundo, just interrupted by the white purity of the Moon floating in the sky. 

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Sosūke had spoken, but not moved. He stared at Ichigo with a curious and confident look. He was surely one of the most powerful captains of the Soul Society, and having spoken with Shinji, who had been his captain, he knew that the mysterious and magnificent traitor had to be extremely clever to take with him big names like Ichimaru and Tōsen. 

The master of the Arrancars put his head in the palm of his hand, still languidly languishing in his grey stone throne. He stretched out one leg, smiling. 

"Aizen Sosūke."

The corner smile on Sosūke grew larger as he let his brown eyes slide over Ichigo's body. The redhead moved forward, his zanpakuto hanging carelessly on his waist, moving with the movement of his hips. The traitor god had an appreciative look on his face as the Vizard stopped a few meters from his throne. 

"I've come to offer you a deal, Aizen."

The master of the Hueco Mundo raised an eyebrow slightly, intrigued. 

"A deal? What do you have to offer me that could only be interesting?"

Ichigo thought of the mark on his wrist. Maybe he'd never know his soul mate. By presenting himself before Aizen, by proposing to him what he had in mind, the only thing that could save Orihime and the Seireitei, he was perhaps condemning himself to never knowing his soul mate, without any doubt.

"I, Aizen. It's me I'm offering."

Sosūke knew how to hide his emotions. He always knew how to compartmentalize like a god, and he never let anything that he wanted to be seen of him show through his face. But this time he had to admit he didn't see it coming. He was not expecting it at all, and Ichigo felt deeply satisfied by the surprise he could read in the icy eyes of Sosūke.

"You?  
\- Yes, I am. Let Inoue go, and I'm yours. My powers, my weapon, my body, my loyalty."

This time, Sosūke rose to its throne. While the proposal was unexpected, it was nonetheless uninteresting. He knew that the Shinigami standing in front of him was extremely talented. You couldn't master a bankai in three days when you weren't talented, and he had heard from his most indomitable Arrancar Espada, Grimmjow, that the young man had acquired yet another new power. 

If Ichigo's loyalty changed sides, if he swore and remained loyal to him, then he would have a definite victory over the Soul Society and the King of Souls. If Ichigo stayed by his side, Sosuke would be victorious, there was no doubt in his mind. 

"I have no proof that you will remain loyal to me, Ichigo. Once the girl is free, who says you'll stay by my side?  
\- I'm telling you, Aizen. And you know I'm a man of honor."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo let himself fall on the bed that was going to be his for an indefinite period of time. Forever, maybe. He knew that the Soul Society's best chance of victory was him. If he stayed here, Inoue could relay the information she had gleaned from Ulquiorra on Hyōgoku.

He wasn't afraid, not of Aizen, not of Espadas, not of anyone. The only one who really terrified him was himself. Its inner hollow. Everything he wasn't. By surpassing him, by dominating him, he had killed himself.

Ichigo sighed and turned on his stomach, resting his head on his elbows as he dropped his shoes, which he carelessly removed. The room was dull, all carved in Sekkiseki stone, white, sometimes grey. A large window looked out over the desolate landscape of the Hueco Mundo, and long white curtains could close the opening. The bed was covered with white cotton sheets, and a black blanket was folded over the edge of the bed. 

The walls were devoid of decorations, but a small door, not far from the window, led to a bathroom, which contained a shower, a bathtub, a toilet, a sink and a large mirror. A grey carpet was laid on the floor of the room, and a few metres from the door was a bookcase. On the table, in the centre of the room, there was a large candelabra with black candles burning with a white flame. A pile of clothes was laid there. 

Ichigo got up and decided to take a shower. A young Arrancar named Menolli had led him here, advising him not to leave his room until Aizen-sama had indicated to the other occupants of the castle that he was present among them. She said she'd pick him up later, so he figured he had time to take a shower. And anyway, he needed to relax. 

Getting into Las Noches had been exhausting. We had to fight against the Hollows, the Arrancars and then the Privaron Espada, and it's not as if facing Aizen wasn't stirring. 

The master of the Espada was not only powerful and charismatic, but frighteningly disturbing. He drew Ichigo like a butterfly was drawn to the light, and it scared him. Grabbing the pile of clothes as white as his master's, he went into the bathroom and dropped his Shinigami clothes.

"Gentlemen, ladies, if everyone could help themselves to tea, I suggest we begin."

Sitting at the end of the table, presiding over the Espada, Gin on his left and Kaname on his right, Sosuke smiles at his generals. 

"We are pleased to have a new member in our ranks. You'll meet him tonight, I think. If he's not too tired from his change in condition."

Ulquiorra raised an intrigued look at his master. Yammy tried to disappear in the back of his armchair, feeling Ichimaru's mocking gaze passing over him. 

"Will he join the Espada, Aizen-sama?"

Sosuke turned to Hallibel. His green eyes were staring at him, and something was telling him that once again the sulphurous Hallibel had guessed the answer before he gave it. 

"That's a good question, Hallibel. That's an excellent question."

He signalled to Menolli to approach and asked him to lead his "guest" to the Council Chamber. The young maid slipped away without a word, running down the corridors to the Shinigami's room. She took a few moments to catch her breath before knocking on the door and entering. 

"Aizen sama is asking for you, Shinigami-san.  
\- You can call me Ichigo, you know."

He was in a chair and a book was in his lap. He had donned the classic white Hueco Mundo outfit, and his fiery red hair stood out, giving him an ethereal look.

"Okay, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo smiled at the tiny Arrancar as he got up to follow her. On leaving the room, he grabbed Zangestu and let it hang on his hips. 

Menolli led them through a maze of corridors, and in front of a heavy white door, covered with engravings. She knocked three times, and he heard Aizen's voice, low and a little hoarse, but charming, ordering him to come in. She opened the door and invited Ichigo to follow her. 

The spiritual pressure in the room was even more intense than he had felt at the Soul Society. Here, we were not talking about Souls who had become, with time and training, Shinigami, Captains or vices captains: we were talking about ancient Shinigamized Hollows, real monsters of power.

Ichigo felt the spiritual pressure increasing as some of the Espadas stared at him. He deliberately let his reaistu reappear, seemingly perfectly relaxed, to show that he wasn't just anyone.

Aizen turned his head towards him as Ichigo stepped forward and Menolli bowed. 

"Thank you, Menolli. You're dismissed."

He let an appreciative glance slip over the body of Ichigo, who was wearing the traditional white Hueco Mundo outfit. And that outfit looked good. Sosuke knew this, he had already seen Ichigo fight, and he had already had the opportunity to fight against him, when he had stirred up the Soul Society to come to Rukia's rescue. He knew that the human had a body carved by and for combat, it was undeniable. 

The clothes highlighted the fineness of his waist, his decidedly present abs, the size of his shoulders, and the tone of his legs. The whiteness of the cloth brought out his golden skin and fiery hair, and Sosuke let it show that he enjoyed the show. He liked what was beautiful, what could be more natural? 

Ichigo was handsome, he was powerful, and he wore his colors. He was wearing his colors. 

For someone who loved power, domination, having the prodigy of the Shinigami under his command, in his colors, it was ... thrilling.

And the glimmer of satisfaction, even pleasure, shining in Sosuke's frozen brown pupils, no one could miss it. Neither the Espada, nor his generals, nor Ichigo.

The ancient human had to control himself for the first time in a long time. The shiver that ran through him was caused only by the look Aizen had on his face. He'd never been looked at that way before, like he was... handsome.

Ichigo tried to breathe calmly as Aizen's burning gaze slid over his body. He knew he had a little something, at least a little charisma. He knew his power as a Shinigami, and now Vizard was an asset. But that light in his master's eyes, that was new. It was the same as the one he could see in Renji's eyes when he was looking at his captain from the sidelines. Desire. The glow that was nestled in the now warm brown of his eyes obscured everything else in the room, and he had to use all the self control he had so as not to ask Aizen to take him there, on that long Sekkiseki table, in the middle of the meeting. 

The worst part of it all was that he felt shamefully flattered that a guy of Aizen's stature would want him. And that this desire of the other, well, was mutual. 

When Ichigo saw him, as a prince, even as a king, considered a god by his generals, when he saw the devotion and confidence on the faces of the Arrancars, he was warm.

"Welcome among us, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ulquiorra's icy voice had the merit of bringing him down to earth. Reluctantly, he turned away from Aizen's bewitching gaze to greet the Arrancar with a movement of his head. 

"Come, Ichigo."

Turning his head towards Aizen again, he walked towards him. The master of the espada motioned to him to his right, and made him sit on the armrest of his armchair, as close to him as possible. 

And the meeting continued, under the sometimes stunned gaze of the other members of the Espada. 

Ichigo had, over time, made his way into the bizarre logic and hierarchy of Hueco Mundo. It had to be said that to disembowel Hallibel, simply because she had implied that he was perhaps weak, and that Aizen had taken pity on him.

He had always had to fight for others, always had to show more courage and self-sacrifice in order not to screw up. But there, in the middle of the meeting, he had drawn Zangestu and cut it in half, taking advantage of his Hollow form to kill the infamous bitch by surprise. 

It had thrown a chill into the meeting, and while Aizen had only smiled, as the young man wiped the woman's blood on his uniform as the ultimate insult, Gin sneered more frankly. This feat earned Ichigo the undeniable respect of the vast majority of Espadas. 

Ichigo was well settled, and the more time passed, the less he felt like leaving again. He knew why he came, yes. But the light that Aizen had shed on his actions, on his plans, on his own situation had changed a lot. 

The redhead knew that Aizen was lying to hide his intentions, that he manipulated and betrayed because it was second nature to him. But strangely enough, he was certain he wasn't lying to him. 

Months had passed and everything had suddenly changed as Ichigo worked with Aizen on the strategic plans for the upcoming battles. Over time, Ichigo had managed to make Aizen understand that he was not going to betray him, and the King of Hueco Mundo had gradually placed his trust in him, going so far as to spend time with him for tea or to work one-on-one with him. 

Ichigo had both hands on the large table, with a map of the Soul Society on it, and was frowning. 

Aizen was on the other side of the table, and looked up from the plans he was consulting and annotating. His gaze fell on Ichigo, who was nibbling his lip, pensive. He glided over the delicacy of Ichigo's body underlined by the white clothes he had been wearing since his arrival at Hueco Mundo, the strength of his fine muscles, the harmony of his body, how his hair as red as fire underlined the paleness of his skin. 

Ichigo looked up at him, questioning. 

"Sosuke? What's going on?"

Ah, that's right. He called him by his first name now. A deep sense of satisfaction overcomed him when he hears Ichigo pronounce his name. 

"Do you have any idea how handsome you are? It distracts me."

Ichigo widened his eyes, his mouth opening in surprise as Aizen lowered them onto the map, and his wrist burned.

Ichigo watched him calmly resume, unaware of the trouble that was gaining him by the second. Sosuke just said the words. His soul mate phrase. 

It was him. All this time, his soul mate was him. All the looks, the touching, the unsaid. It was him all along ! Oh, how Ichigo blessed himself by deciding to join the Hueco Mundo and trade for Orihime. 

He took a deep breath and walked around the table, drawing Sosuke's attention to him. 

"How could I not have understood before it was you."

Aizen frowned quickly before staring at Ichigo with eyes full of surprise, suddenly realizing what that pain, that phrase implied. 

Ichigo smiled, and grabbed the collar of his coat to draw him to himself and kissed him forcefully. Aizen put his hands on his waist, lifting him up and placing him on the table as they kissed fervently, with a passion unknown to them. 

He let his fingers run over Ichigo's ribs, on his belly, on his thighs, retracing the muscles, discovering it with greed. Ichigo's hands were up on his neck, one caressing his cheek with the tips of his fingers as he parted, out of breath. 

Their breaths mixed, and Ichigo overhung Sosuke by a few centimeters thanks to the table. 

Ichigo began to laugh, burying his face in Sosuke's neck, who smiled at the immense joy, the absolute fullness he felt. The loneliness he'd always felt, gone. 

As he held Ichigo in his arms Sosuke could feel Kyoka Suigetsu, his soul, singing of happiness and relief. He knew that in Ichigo, Shiro and Zangetsu operated the same concert. 

Ichigo straightened his head, caressing Sosuke's face again with his fingertips, savoring each of his features. 

"I'm so glad it's you."

Sosuke brought Ichigo closer to him and kissed him again, almost smiling blissfully. They'd never be alone again. They were invincible, together. Who could stop them? 

Nothing mattered anymore, not as long as he was with Ichigo. The Soul Society, the King, Sosuke knew that nothing and no one could stop the force of nature that he and Ichigo formed.  
They were soul mates, after all. Fate had done so well, Sosuke thought to himself, as Ichigo's tongue languorously caressed his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this one shot, don't hesitate to tell me ! 
> 
> We'll meet again soon for more writing,  
> Kataclysm


End file.
